


[Podfic] Crone's Rite

by Chantress



Category: Courtship Rite - Donald Kingsbury
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Group Marriage, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, geopolitics, not!Bene Gesserit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: What happens to a Liethe when she grows old? Or grows up?
Relationships: the se-Tufi Who Walks In Humility/the maran-Kaiel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Pioneer Podfic





	[Podfic] Crone's Rite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CompassRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crone's Rite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810534) by [ellen_fremedon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellen_fremedon/pseuds/ellen_fremedon). 



> Happy birthday, CompassRose! <3

**Title:** Crone's Rite  
**Author:** ellen_fremedon  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Courtship Rite - Donald Kingsbury  
**Pairing:** the se-Tufi Who Walks In Humility/the maran-Kaiel  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
**Length and format:** 00:30:47, mp3  
**Warnings:** canon-typical casualness about canon-typical cannibalism and eugenics

 **Download link:** [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/7aw3h7vywruq0hj/Crone%2527s_Rite.mp3/file)


End file.
